


My Mother's Love Is Choking Me

by ch00se



Series: Tidbits [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, I Have Also Portrayed Joffrey To Be A Mildly Intuitive Young Man (When In Fact He Is A Dick Bag), I Tagged Rape/Non-con Because I Have Portrayed Cersei As A Sexual Predator, Incestuous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch00se/pseuds/ch00se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Joff lets Cersei come into his room on cold nights. He lets his mother touch him and pleasure him because its his duty as her son to keep her happy. Any way he can. Joff understands this. He doesn't quite understand why she continues even when Jaime returns from his battles. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mother's Love Is Choking Me

"My darling boy," Cersei pants, and her mouth is stretched obscenely across her face. Joff is pressed against the cold stone wall behind him and he wonders, absentmindedly, when he grew shorter than his mother. Cersei changes positions and shoves her leg between his thighs. Joff feels his cock begin to harden under the assault of his mother's silk dress. 

He feels like he should be used to this. When Jaime first began to leave on quests and journeys for battles, Cersei turned to Joff. He doesn't know if its because he's Jaime's son and they are similar enough for her, or if her incestuous desires branched out even further. Joff doesn't really care. He's to be King one day, and Cersei will be his Queen; the Queen Regent, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and the Mother of the King. 

Joff lets Cersei come into his room on cold nights. He lets his mother touch him and pleasure him because its his duty as her son to keep her happy. Any way he can. Joff understands this. He doesn't quite understand why she continues even when Jaime returns from his battles. 

Cersei distracts him from dwelling on this though. She distracts him with her mouth, her sinful lips, and Joff wants to rip her hair out he wants to shove her down and take her like he deserves to but he doesn't. Because he understands that his mother needs this control.

(There will be times, later, when Joff meets other women; women like his mother, women that are different. They will be named Sansa, and Margaery, and Cersei again but the other two--- the other two will let him take control. And he will rip their hair out and shove them down and take them like he deserves to. Because he is the King. And he is a ~~Barartheon~~ Lannister.)

"Joffrey," Cersei half moans, and Joff turns his attention back to his writhing mother. Once he tried to take control, and she had slapped his cock so hard he couldn't piss for hours. He learned from that. Now, he stands that, and lets her defile him. 

"Mother," he replies, rutting forward just slightly to hear her gasp. 

"You," she starts, and then she licks his lips, "You understand, don't you?"

Joff thinks he knows what she's talking about. He plays dumb. It makes her happier, to think she is ahead of him. It makes her grind harder and that makes Joff happier.

"No," he says, a little breathlessly, the only sign he's shown thus far that he is at all affected by what his mother is doing to him. "No. What is it, mother?"

She seems to get off from him calling her 'mother' too. When he says it to her outside of these times, she flushes a little, and Joff smirks knowingly.

"You understand," and she stops to slow down a little and press her breasts against his chest. He looks down but doesn't touch. He never touches her. "Why, we must keep this a secret?"

Joff understands completely. This time he nods, because playing too dumb makes Cersei frustrated, that she's bred such an ignorant child. His mother looks up at him and her mouth curves viciously. Her golden hair bounces up and down and Joff makes a reminded for himself to rid his clothes of her hair later. Its too suspicious, otherwise, when his servants come to wash his undergarments and they find traces of his mother. 

"Yes," he say solemnly, and that appears to be enough for Cersei. She stops rubbing against him and moves backwards, the light of the torch making her look younger than she is. She wipes her hands on his front. 

"Good," she says, satisfied, and pulls up her silken dress. "Now then---"


End file.
